grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Ebony
Katrina is a cold and monstrous swordswoman who wants nothing more than to eliminate piracy from the seas and create a world of peace and safety. Appearance Katrina is a 19 year old girl, 5' 6" tall, has short jet-black hair, and pale gray eyes. She usually dresses modestly, in plain clothing with a simple black cloak. She wields six long katana, three at each hip. Her demeanor is calm, and her plain and wandering eyes suggest disinterest with the world. Yet she always stands up perfectly straight, and emits an aura of authority. Her gray eyes hide a calculating intelligence, and her diminutiveness hides a deadly killing machine. Backstory Katrina was born in a small, crime-infested village in East Blue. From a very young age, she learned how dangerous the world could be due to the high amount of pirate and bandit activity in the town. Her parents were wealthy merchants who made countless shady deals in order to stay in business. Katrina worked hard every day in order to survive, and though she would never admit it now, she once admired the free and adventurous life that pirates led, and dreamed of setting sail herself, one day. However, one black market deal went sour for her family, and her mansion was burned to the ground. She escaped, and from then on every day was lived in fear and anxiety. Scavenge and beg for food, find some sort of shelter, escape the prying eyes of other criminals, an endless cycle every day. She was also constantly teased and bullied by other poor children and beggars. She amassed what little money she earned from odd jobs and pickpocketing in a small horde of treasure in the forest, praying that one day she could escape and find somewhere better. But just as she was beginning to do well for herself, all of her earnings were stolen by a pirate she had once worked for, and he spread a rumor that she stole from any benefactor that gave her a job. She was left for dead in the streets, starving and alone. In a fit of desperation, she set off staggering through the woods, no longer caring where she went. It was then that she found it, lying there by a tree as though she was meant to find it: a strange looking black fruit traced with white spirals. Desperate for food, she ate it, only to feel a surge of power and strength. Within minutes, she figured out her new powers and that she had eaten a devil fruit. For the first time in her life, she was not helpless and at the mercy of others. Mad with despair and a desire for control, she returned to the village. In a red and black haze of fury and vengeance, she took up a sword and used her new powers; killing every inhabitant of the village and razing every building to the ground. She woke up to find a desecrated ruin sinking into a swamp of gore. She ate her fill of what food remained, amassed a new horde of treasure, and bartered passage off the island. Since then, she has spent her time training and building her strength, eagerly awaiting the day she can join the marines and bring justice to every pirate and criminal who has caused suffering like she endured. Her dream is to create a perfect world, where respectable people are safe and happy, and those who disrupt the peace or stand against her justice are mercilessly cut down. Professions Weapon Specialist Martial Artist Character Stats Theme History Category:Bounty Hunter Category:NPC Category:Revolutionary